F22i Raptor
Background With the advent of MDC materials in 2050 (developed by the German company Triax), the worlds militaries immediately set out to obtain/license this formula to their own ends. Virtually all nations began applying it to the skins and armour plating of their military craft and the U.S. was no exception. Seeing it's first major upgrade in nearly 20 years the F-22 got a major facelift. The fleet in service was refitted with MDC skins to go with it's electronics and powerplant upgrades making it still a top tier fighter of the world. However even this was only a temporary solution as hte designers were working on improved versions that would be newly built for future deployment and once the -22i2 was being fielded, the -22i was phased out and sold to ally nations if they so desired to purchase them. Model Type - F-22i Raptor (USAF and NEMA, Introduced in 2053) Class - Advanced Tactical Fighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Nose/Cockpit 50 Main Body/fuselage 110 Wings (2) 40 Tailplanes (2) 30 Engines (2) 60 Missile Bays (4) 30 AR - 12 Armour - Stops all standard rounds upto and including 20mm (2d4+1md). Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective Speed Flying - Mach 2.45 maximum at altitude, mach 1.95 supercruise Range - Combat radius is solely depedent on the endurance of the pilot with the use of solid oxide fuel cells. Typical mission is 4-6 hours. Altitude - 19 500m Statistics Height - 5.1m Length - 18.9m Width - 13.6m Weight - 37 tons maximum, 16.5 tons empty Cargo - Minimal survival gear Power System - two Pratt & Whitney F132-PW-160 engines using Solid Oxide Fuel cells giving the fighter operational life of up to 4 weeks between "refuelings". Cost - millions dollars US Weapons Weapon Type - 20mm Vulcan cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter Range - 1200m Damage - 9d6md per burst with explosive ammunition (9d6x10sdc) Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 24 bursts Bonuses - NA Note - explosive ammunition was replaced with ramjet ammunition after the introduction of the F22i2. See that entry for details Weapon Type - Weapon Bay (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter Range - As per missile type Damage - As per missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - 1 high explosive air to air missile ea Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Weapon Bay (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter, Anti-ground Range - As per missile type Damage - as per missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - upto 3 light high Explosive air to air missile each, or 1 light high explosive air to air missile and 1 high explosive air to surface missile each, or 1 light high explosive air to air missile and 4 light high explosive bombs each Bonuses - NA Bonuses and penalites Use Vehicle Combat Training and combat flying if applicable +1 attack at level 6 and 12 +1 dodge at level 3, 6, 9 and 12 +15% to piloting rolls and negates opponents sensory or weapon bonuses to strike Systems of Note Radar - Range of 500km. Able to track upto 36 targets, display 24 targets and lock onto 12 targets at once. Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. Range - 500km Communications System - Direct 800km, virtually unlimited via satellite uplink. ECM System - -25% penalty to opposing radar/sensor operators. Radius 600km Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 75% to cause locked on missiles to lose lock and fly off elsewhere. Targeting Computer - +2 to strike with all on board weapon systems Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. FLIR - Advanced forward looking infa-red system for night operations GPS/Inertial Navigation System. Ejection Systems - Ejects Pilot and Radar Officer from damaged aircraft. Stealthy - -25% to opposing sensory equipment roll to detect the aircraft beyond visual range and negates any sensor bonuses to strike References Used Wikipedia Worlds Modern Warplanes